The Loudmouth Trash Talker and the God of Destruction
by Baserdc
Summary: Having an argument with Tatsuya can lead to death, torture, a fight, a beaten up body, or...sex? I don't know. Rated M for rape punishment.


**I'm back again. Apologies for not making more fanfics on the Mahouka series, I've been getting very busy lately and it's only me making romance fanfics (I need new people damn it!).**

 **Also, to those angry about this fanfic I made that keeps on popping up, I'm having errors, so I apologize.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading the fanfic.**

 **8:00am**

 **September 2095**

 **First High School Public Morals Committee Office**

A mysterious student, having black hair reaching down to her back and black eyes with an athletic body figure wearing the female First High uniform and a Course 1 emblem with a blue transparent garment reaching to her legs, sat down with her legs crossed at the table of the office with a plastic cup of coffee which she bought from the café, staring at the bright sky with no expression on her face. She took another sip of her coffee and proceeded to sit down at her chair and put her legs at the table with her coffee on her hands, disrespecting the office and the school. She heard 3 knocks from the door and turned her head.

"Come in!" She said. The door creaked open and there came a student, wearing the male First High uniform with no emblem at the uniform, signifying him as a Course 2 student. He had dark hair and clear blue eyes and stands 178 cm tall. Just like her, he was carrying a cup of coffee as well, but was a bit shorter compared to hers. With his presence around, she stared at him with no emotions. The Course 2 student turned his head to the female student with the same emotions as hers before turning her head away and crossing her arms. "Oh, it's you….."

"What's wrong, officer Misaka Hiromi of Class 2-A? Do you dislike me for being a Course 2 student?" The teenager, Tatsuya, closed the door and sat down in front of her and laid his coffee on the table. The girl, Misaka, opened her eyes not so wide and glared at him.

"No, I don't hate Course 2 students!" She barked and reached for her coffee, taking a 2 second sip. "What about you, incest pervert?"

"Incest pervert? Where did you get that name?" Tatsuya shot back and drank his coffee.

"Are you stupid? I've been doing a little research on you and your lovely incest little sister, Miyuki, from the damn beginning! I saw you and your friends go up against Morisaki and you told them that it was just a rough play, I tried to explain to Mari and Mayumi-senpai, but they won't listen to me!" Misaka cursed loudly, but not so loud for the hallways to hear. She turned her head to him with a glare while he stared at her with a small smile. "What's so funny?"

"When are you going to fix that potty mouth of yours, Misaka-senpai?" Tatsuya smiled at her, hinting his teasing attitude. "It is not nice for a young, beautiful lady like you to have such a loud, vulgar mouth."

"S-Shut up! You know nothing about me!" Misaka barked again, her cheeks flushing before taking another sip of her coffee, to which Tatsuya responded by drinking for 5 seconds, half emptying his coffee. "Tsk, if you have such a straight face, why did you buy coffee!?"

"Who are you? My mother?" Tatsuya smirked at Misaka, who blushed wildly as he took another sip of his drink. "I bought coffee for myself, but since you have your coffee….."

Tatsuya moved his head closer with a grin and took snatched her coffee. "I do not hesitate to drink yours."

"Hey! Drink your own coffee, you stupi—" Misaka paused when she saw Tatsuya took a sip of her coffee, drinking it all the way until it's gone. Her blush went wild and was exposed to him, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "You fucking asshole, that's an indirect kiss!"

"Oh? An indirect kiss, you say?" Tatsuya sat down beside her, giving her the opportunity to jump on him. She raised on fist and tried to send to flying towards him, but was stopped by his hand. "I do not wish to attack a woman."

"That's the main problem for you, cockhead!" Misaka pulled out her baton and her weapon glowed dark blue and charged at him. However, she felt her arm feel like it shattered into millions of pieces. Her eyes opened wide in shock and felt her back lean against the table and her legs flying in the air. "Fuck you! Let me go, you fucking pervert! I'll tell my siblings about this!"

"We'll see about that if you can survive with the coffee you have left," Tatsuya held her wrists, both tied with his hands while her legs tried to kick him, but was out of reach.

"Fuck you asshole! You don't even know what you're—!" Misaka was cut off again when she felt her lips press against his. She blushed wildly at his actions and tried to resist. She muffled and muffled as she tried to remove her wrists so that she could get her hands on him. Tatsuya removed his lips from hers and made an emotionless like grin on his face. "You pervert! I will never fall in love with—!"

She was cut off once more then the lips pressed against hers. She tried to resist even more, but her strength was at its weakest. Misaka closed her eyes and her strength of anger faded. Tatsuya slowly moved his head towards her, making their lips 'hit' the ground. He let go of the kiss, but Misaka moved her head and kissed again. Tatsuya smiled in the inside as he continued to make out with her. In response, he licked her chops and licked her mouth insides with muffled moans and gasps coming from the Course 1 student. He let go of her and made an emotionless smile like before, only to be glared. "Let me go, you pervert! I'm going to tell Mari if you keep going!"

"Are you going to use up all your coffee inside your body with anger, Misaka-senpai?" Tatsuya stared at the glaring student. He moved his head to her neck and bit her shoulder.

"F-Fuck!" Misaka gasped and became more aggressive, trying to kick or punch him anywhere with her restrained wrists and her legs, which were out of bounds, but due to their "make out" a while ago, she lost most of her strength and is using every last bit of it to break free. Meanwhile, Tatsuya kissed her neck, a soft gasp escaped from her mouth, her mind and eyes were still aggressive, but her strength was no more. All the strength in her legs and arms were gone, she was a vulnerable to him. Tatsuya moved his hands and restrained her wrists with his only hand while the other focused on her body. Misaka felt her green polo get pulled up, freed from her arms and flew at the floor with her white, slim arms exposed to him. She turned his head to him and glared at him with her cheeks growing red.

"You take very good of yourself, Misaka-senpai," Tatsuya teased.

"F-Fuck off! Let me go at once!" Misaka barked as she tried to move, but her strength refused to respond to her. Tatsuya continued to mess with her and her….body….suddenly, he felt a strong force coming from his stomach. He turned his head down and a boot collided to him. Luckily, he was able to survive and landed on his feet. "That's what happens when you fucking mess with someone with hand-to-hand combat, bitch!"

Misaka grabbed her baton and swiped left and right to hit him, but he was too fast for her. She felt one pat from her back and nearly hit the ground, but was saved by Tatsuya, who was holding her princess style and her legs and feet on the ground. Tatsuya laid her down with the cold, damp floor hitting her back.

"It is a really good thing that Miyuki is not around," He said and went on top of her and crawled to her ear. "But for you, Misaka-senpai, you deserve some punishment….."

Misaka didn't like what he said one bit. Tatsuya reached his hands to her school uniform, slowly pulling down her overcoat dress before it was sent flying to the floor. She was exposed. She was left in nothing, but her black bra and panties covering her other insides. She flushed wildly and covered herself from embarrassment. Tatsuya then reached one of his hands to her breasts and squeezed it gently.

"A-Ah! F-Fuck!" Misaka gasped out and her arms lost all strength once again as Tatsuya continued to assault her with his hand on her breasts. He moved his head closer and licked one of them, releasing a loud moan from Misaka. "F-Fuck! S-Stop it now!"

"My my….someone's a virgin," Tatsuya continued to grope her breasts and after 3 minutes, he stopped and set his sights….to her insides. He moved down to her wet panties. He can remove the panties, but declined it. Instead, he moved his head closer to her clit and gave it a lick, followed by a loud moan escaping from Misaka's mouth.

"FUCK!" She cursed loudly, loud enough for those at the hallways to hear. "Y-YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! AH!"

Tatsuya ignored her loud mouth and continued to lick her inside. He moved her panties a little which revealed her entrance and dug deep inside with his tongue, leading to Misaka to moan and curse loud at the same time.

"A-Ah! Y-You! I'm telling my s-siblings about this!" She stuttered and moved her wrists like crazy since Tatsuya removed his hand and let her free for a short time. Misaka couldn't help, but feel the pleasure going on in her lower body. It was something she never felt before like one lick and she's in Heaven. She can pray to God that he can stop, but the pleasure she felt made her refuse to as her mind went from aggressiveness to plain blank like nothing and all that's in her mind is her moans, gasps, and the pleasure in her body. Meanwhile, Tatsuya continued to lick until he hit on particular spot that led to Misaka to scream.

"F-FUCK! NO! I HATE YOU!" She screamed with her eyes shot open wide. Tatsuya grinned at this and continued to lick her. She felt a surge of her orgasm at her lower body like a dam is about to break. "N-No! S-Stop! I-I'm coming!"

He took note of the warning, but continued on and licked her clit even more. "K-K-Kya!"

Misaka felt her lower body squirt out her sticky, white liquid from her body, staining her panties, flooding Tatsuya's tongue with her juice, and made a juicy made puddle between her thighs and panties. She breathed heavily for air and placed an arm on her forehead in exhaustion.

 _"My body….I can't feel anything….you stupid first year student! Even though you're a year older than me, that does not give you the right to do this!"_ She said in her mind as she takes one last deep breathe for air and exhaled. Finally regaining her energy, she let her arms rest at the floor with Tatsuya on top of her. She wondered what he was going to do next until she heard unzipping of pants, which shot her eyes wide. _"Oh fuck…."_

"With your body exhausted, I think it's time for me to do the same as well," He said with no emotion, but with a grin and crawled at her. She turned her head to him and an erected member was just in front of her face, her eyes opened wide in shock and her jaw dropped. Tatsuya inserted his member to her mouth, but in anger, she resisted for what he did to her. A rare sight, Tatsuya forcefully opened her mouth and inserted his member inside before moving his body up and down. Misaka did nothing, but watch in anger and hate as Tatsuya continued to make her suck his insides.

However, unpleased with her expression, Tatsuya moved his fingers down to her clit, putting one inside her that led to a muffled moan and her head moving. He then proceeded to move up and down again while putting his fingers inside her. At the same time, the both of them felt a surge of orgasm from their lower body.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Misaka muffled as Tatsuya continued to play with his fingers until he heard a muffled scream. "Mmm! Mmm!"

For the second time, Misaka's clit jet out liquid, staining his fingers and turning the puddle into a pool of her juices. As for Tatsuya, he made one final move and squirted his juices inside her mouth. He then removed his member from her mouth and grinned at the panting Misaka.

"Ah…..hah….." She breathed for air again as hot, sticky, wet liquid filled her mouth. Left with no choice, she had to swallow them all and blushed in embarrassment. "You….fucking asshole….I hate you…."

"We're not done yet, you seem to have a few last bits of your coffee energy with you," Tatsuya responded and crawled to her lower body where her wet entrance is. He positioned himself with his member at her entrance. "Do not worry, Misaka-senpai, I will buy coffee for you."

"Tsk….like you would…." She mumbled. Tatsuya took note of this and slowly moved inside her, followed by possibly the loudest moan yet. "AHHHHHHH! DAMN IT!"

Tatsuya slowly thrust in and out of her and Misaka moaned and gasped loudly than ever, digging deeper with each thrust and the sound of their skins mashing against each other. As for the girl, her mind went blanker and her eyes were closed, her mouth was under it's own control. She can't control anything except her eyes and mind and tried to get herself together, but couldn't.

"F-Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She cursed again. Tatsuya fastened his pace inside her, followed by a faster and louder moan from Misaka's mouth. He made one thrust at the deepest part, which led to a moan like before. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tatsuya wasn't confused nor said anything, but instead, he made one thrust at the inside and another moan came out. He then went back to work and thrust her insides. Unfortunately…..the both of them felt a surge incoming, Misaka's walls tightened around the member while Tatsuya's member gotten even bigger. "FUCK! I'M COMING!"

Tatsuya thrust even faster and Misaka moaned even louder. Misaka made one final moan scream of pleasure as her clit wetted Tatsuya's member and made the pool between her things even larger while Tatsuya made one final thrust and jet out his hot seed inside her belly. He jetted it out 3 or 4 times, but that didn't matter. Tatsuya removed his member from her and mixed with her juices came out some of his liquid, joining the pool of her juices.

"F-Fuck you…." She cursed again.

"It's your first time and you were very good," Tatsuya teased and kissed her on the lips before magically pulling out a container of pills out of his ass and grabbed a pill and placed the container back. "Drink this. This is anti-pregnancy pills."

Misaka followed his orders. She grabbed the pill and crawled to the table in her black underwear and boots. She saw the coffee and grabbed it. She swallowed the medicine and drank all of Tatsuya's coffee up.

"Even though you helped me, I am still not forgiving you," Misaka glared at him. "I can't believe you raped me!"

"It wasn't rape...it was a punishment," Tatsuya smiled at her. He unzipped his pants while Misaka crawled to grab her school clothing, but collapsed. He smiled once again and kissed her in the lips. Shocked, Misaka removed her lips from him.

"Fuck you..." She responded before the sound of creaking was heard. Stepping inside was Mayumi, Mari, Miyuki, and her older brother. _"Fuck..."_

"Oh my goodness! Misaka, what happened to you!?" Mayumi stared at her in shock.

"What the hell happened here? Tatsuya-kun, what did you do?" Mari glared at Tatsuya.

"What the fuck did you do to my little sister!?" Misaka's older brother glared at him. He was about to approach him, but felt his legs not move. He turned his head down and saw ice slowly taking his body. "H-Hey! Miyuki, you're freezing me!"

"Onii-sama...is she your girlfriend?" Miyuki asked in a demonic tone. Angry, Misaka kicked Tatsuya in the groin.

"You fucking rapist, perverted chicken shit asshole!"

 **Yo, what's going on guys?**

 **That is my first ever fanfic involving my OC, going by the name, Misaka Hiromi.**

 **I will give the explanation on my profile.**

 **So this is my female OC. Also, at some point in the future, I'm going to make a Fairy Tail fanfic involving her, so stay tuned on that one.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I'll try to keep making more in the future.**


End file.
